Brotherly Affection
by ArcherBatGhost
Summary: Basically it will be a bunch of one-shots with Kaldur in them. It seems he never gets enough attention in the show so yeah. -Leo
1. Piggy Back Ride

Brothers

"Conner? Can I have a piggy ride?"

"No."

"Roy? Can I have a piggy back?"

"Go away Wally I'm busy."

"Uncle Barry can I have a piggy back ride?"

"Wally I have to go on a mission. I don't have time."

"Wonder Woman can I have a piggy ride?"

"I'm sorry Wally I have to hold a meeting."

"Superman can I please have a piggy ride? Everyone is busy and I just want one fast ride."

"I'm sorry Wally I can't I have monitor duty, I can't leave."

"Aquaman can I have a piggy back ride, pretty please with lots of cherries on top?"

"No Wally but why don't you and Kaldur spend some time together?"

"Fine." I mumble dejectedly.

I look around and see a tall blonde boy walk towards me. He looks really mean but calm.

"Hi, I'm Kaldur what's your name?"

"Hi Kaldur I'm Wally."

"Nice to meet you Wally."

"Kaldur do you think you could give me a piggy back ride?"

He looks at me strangely and I wait for another rejection.

"What is a piggy back ride?"

"Well it's when usually a bigger person gives a smaller person a ride on their back. It's really fun."

"You want a piggy back ride? What would I do?"

"I would hop up on your back and then you would run around."

He bends down and lets me crawl into his back. He stands up and pulls me up on his back.

"Where to Wally?"

"Let's go to the cafeteria!"

Kaldur started running and at first he was slow but he got faster. It was so fun. He didn't know where the cafeteria was so I had to point at the halls he had to turn through. When we got to the cafeteria he stopped at an empty table and let me stand on a seat to get off his back.

"Thanks Kaldur."

"You're welcome Wally."

"Kal do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure why not?"

We got something to eat and went back to the table. I ate mine really quickly, went back for seconds, finished again at the same time Kaldur did. We put our trash away then walked back to our table.

"Wally do you want a piggy back ride?"

"Yes please!"

"Hop on!"

I got on top of my seat as Kaldur came in front of me. I hopped on his back and he started running through the halls. I didn't know where he was running but it was so fun. We saw all the leaguers around the Watchtower. Kaldur almost ran into Batman and once he had turned the corner he stopped and we laughed. I hopped off his back as we walked back to the Central Unit of the tower.

"Thanks Kal."

"For what?"

"For giving me a fun day."

"You're welcome Wally. It was really fun."

"Wally come on we need to go home."

"Kaldur'ahm we must go back to Atlantis."

"Bye Kaldur, wait when will you come back?"

"Aquaman is bringing me again on Thursday so in three days. Will you be here? "

"Please Uncle Barry?"

"Alright Kid. We can come on Thursday."

"Thank you Uncle Barry. See you on Thursday Kaldur!"

"Bye Wally!"

**A/N: Kaldur is 10 and Wally is 7. I got the idea from a picture I found on DeviantArt. Kaldur doesn't seem to get enough attention so I typed this up. I might make this a bunch of one-shots with Brother!Kaldur. And I also haven't put up another chapter on Traught Streetlife.**


	2. Little Bird

"Hey Kaldur, can you help me?"

"What is your problem, Robin?"

"Well at my school I need to bring an older sibling with me and I don't have one. So I was wondering if you would want to come."

"What about Roy or Wally or the others?"

"They're all busy. And I figured you deserved to see what it's like at school. Everyone's bringing a sibling."

"I think I can do that."

"Thank you so much Kaldur. I'll come to the Cave tomorrow morning and we'll walk to school together."

"Alright, good night Robin."

"Night."

~Next Day~

**Recognized Robin B-01**

"Kaldur, are you ready?"

I walk around the Cave looking for Kaldur. I try his room but he's not there or in the bathroom. I look in the pool and see him in there instead.

"KALDUR!"

He swims to the surface and sees me in my school uniform.

"I apologize, I will be ready in a second."

I wait in the rec room and true to his word Kaldur comes back out five minutes later. We walk through the zeta tube and out of the phone booth as I lead him to my school. When we get to my school everyone gives me a weird look but I just brush it off as I lead Kaldur to my first class; English.

"Okay class, so you should have brought an older sibling with you to school today. I want you to come up to the front of the class and introduce them and tell us a little about them."

I look to Kaldur and he quickly writes some things down that I can say about him including a name he made up so no one questions it. I read over it and try to memorize as much as I can while others go up front.

"Okay Richard, you may go."

I stand up as Kaldur follows me to the front of my class. I hear people whisper freak and other things and I know Kaldur hears them to but he doesn't seem to react.

"This is my older brother Kaleb. He was in his school's swim team and cross country skiing team. His favorite color is blue like water and he is training for the Olympics."

"He won't make it." One of my rude classmate yells out, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"Billy, apologize to Kaleb, now."

"Sorry." He mumbles. Kaldur just nods his head and stands straighter.

"I want to see just how fast he can swim." A different classmate yells out. A chorus of agreements rise up as Kaldur raises one hand to quiet the room.

"I would be honored to." I look at him as I remind him of the fact that he's Atlantean. He just looks back and winks ever so slightly for me. He has a plan and I can't stop him so I just go along with him.

"Mrs. Salls, can we have the entire school come and we'll have our fastest swimmer go up against Kaleb?"

"I don't see why not. As long as Kaleb doesn't mind."

"Not at all Ma'am."

Mrs. Salls calls the principal and asks. When she hangs up an announcement come across the loud speakers requesting everyone go to the pool in the school. My class floods out as I lead Kaldur to the locker room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"As ever. I will not let someone degrade me. Neither should you."

"How are you going to hide the fact -"

"It's all right. I have a way. Go set up in the pool, I will be there soon."

"Thank you."

I leave Kaldur at the locker room as I make my way to the pool. I see Artemis with her sister and I quickly come up to them.

"Hey Artemis."

"Dick, what's going on?"

"Oh well, you know how I don't have an older brother?"

"Yeah, who did you bring then?"

"Well, I sorta brought Kaldur and well now he's been challenged to swim against the school's fastest swimmers."

"How is he going to hide -"

"I don't know. He just said he has a way. Come on, lets get a close look."

We sit up front as I see Kaldur and a senior swimmer come into the room. Kaldur has on a pair of swim trunks that I'm guessing he borrowed from the senior. The swim coach walks up to them and tells them the rules. Kaldur nods politely as he is lead to the pool. He gets on the starting block as the senior pulls on the swim cap and goggles. I can hear the coach and senior ask Kaldur the same question.

"Kaleb, don't you want goggles or a cap?"

"No, I believe I will do fine."

They shrug as the senior takes his place. The coach pulls out a stopwatch as they both take starting positions. On go Kaldur leaps off the block faster than the senior and flies through the water until he comes up ten feet away from where he went under. He starts swimming butterfly as the senior swims the breaststroke. I see Kaldur kick off from the side of the pool as he swims past the senior. Kaldur kicks off and meets the senior halfway through the pool this time and as the senior kicks off from the starting side Kaldur pushes off for his final lap. When Kaldur hits the end the senior is just getting to the end of the pool. I look at the coach and he puts on the scoreboard Kaldur's time of 50.7 seconds. A new school record for the butterfly stroke.

Kaldur pulls himself out of the water as the senior pulls out too. Kaldur shakes hands with the senior as he heads back to the locker room. I run in and see him already pulling on his turtle neck.

"Kaleb, how did you do that? I mean how did you hide -"

"You have your secrets, and I have my secrets Dick."

**A/N: Okay so this is season one team but they know Dick's secret identity. Kaldur being the awesome brother he would be helps Robin in a desperate time of need and keeps a cool head as always. Sorry I haven't put anything up in any of my other stories, life has just been cruel and I can't focus on them so it will be a while. This just came to mind because I figured you the readers deserved something so you don't kill me. **

**-Leo**


	3. Swimming Lessons

Artemis wasn't having the best week with school and it doesn't help that her teachers decided to gang up on her and give her all these reports and projects due soon. Over all she wasn't very happy when she had to stay at the mountain over the weekend for 'team bonding'. As soon as she walked in Wally ran straight into her. She managed to stay on her feet but Wally fell as always. She kicks him aside as she heads for her room but not before Wally intercepted her again.

"Hey Arty, what's the matter?"  
>"Leave me alone."<p>

Wally walks back in and sees Conner, Kaldur, and Robin. He sits down next to Rob and tries to sneak peaks at what he's doing on the laptop. Wally quickly pulls the laptop away and types a question for Robin. He quickly answers and swerves the computer towards Wally.

"Artemis has a bad side?"  
>"Wally!" He hears her growl from the halls.<br>"Yes Artemis?"  
>"Shut up."<br>"O-okay."

Wally's face was priceless at this moment of pure terror. He looks at Robin who leaves only his cackle as a sign he was there. Then he looks toward Conner but Megan comes in a leads him away. Wally looks desperately towards Kaldur. He just stands up and walks toward the hall.

Kaldur walks to Artemis's room and knocks lightly. She yanks the door open glaring only to see her calm and collective leader.

"May I come in?"  
>"Yeah." She answers as she deflates.<p>

Kaldur walks in as Artemis closes her door and sits down on her bed. Her room looks like a tornado had come through it. Papers were all over the floor, textbooks lay open, and pencils seemed to have been just simply thrown around the room in frustration.

"What's wrong Artemis?"  
>"School."<br>"Do you need help?"  
>"No."<p>

Kaldur looks at Artemis closely as her glare fizzles into nothing.

"What's the matter?"  
>"Well, for gym we have to do a unit on swimming and . . . I can't swim."<br>"Would you like me to teach you?"  
>"Please?"<br>"I would be glad to. Do you know anything about swimming?"  
>"No, and quite frankly I'm not big on being in water in the first place, no offense."<br>"None taken. It is quite alright to not want to be in water but it is a necessary skill. Change into a swim suit and meet me in the pool. I will give you basic swimming lessons."

Kaldur stands up and shows himself out as he heads to the locker room. He never knew Artemis didn't know how to swim. It seemed like such a basic necessity that it seemed impossible not to know how to swim. He changes into some swim trunks and wades in the pool waiting for Artemis. She walks in with a green bikini swim suit that almost resembles the color of her uniform. She slides in the water uncomfortably and looks to Kaldur. An idea pops into his head as he quickly gets out leaving her for a second. He comes back with swim goggles and a rebreather in hand. He gives them to her as she puts the googles on.

"What are we doing?"  
>"I want you to have a good experience with water before we start lessons."<p>

She puts the rebreather in as Kaldur has her get on his back. She holds on around his neck as he dives under. Her grip loosens but stays on as he starts swimming around the pool. He tries to not take sharp turns and almost dance with the water. Artemis slowly relaxes as she gets used to the feeling of the water. After ten minutes Artemis lets go and floats to the top. She gets to a point where she can touch as she waits for Kaldur to come back up.

"I never knew how calming swimming could be."  
>"That is why I swim every morning before I wake up. That is all for today. Tomorrow we will practice some more and you will actually swim yourself."<br>"Thank you Kaldur."

**A/N: okay so I know I need to update my chapter stories but I'm burnt out on them for a little. If you have any ideas PM me or reply and let me know. This came into my head and I had to write. I also have another story that I wrote that is not typed that I need to put on her as well. **

**-Leo**


End file.
